The present invention relates to tree and stump removal, and more particularly to a land clearing device used as an attachment for a skid steer loader or other earthmoving machine that can be used for removing trees and stumps.
It is expensive to use bulldozers and excavators to clear land for new construction of homes or just removing unwanted trees and stumps. It also requires a tremendous force to remove the trees and uproot the stumps. Usually, it is hoped to spare neighboring trees due to their beauty and expense to replace them. However, this has not always been possible when a building contractor or professional has used the expensive large, heave-duty bulldozers and excavators to clear the land and remove trees and stumps. These large, heavy-duty bulldozers and excavators, just because of their size, have frequently knocked down many of the neighboring trees that should have been saved. Additionally, there are swampy areas that require removal of trees and stumps, but this heavy-duty equipment sinks in the mud, causing further damage and expense. Thus, a land clearing device solving the aforementioned problem is desired.